Problem: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $55$ carrots in a field. Each row has $11$ carrots. How many rows of carrots did Stephanie plant in the field?
The number of rows of carrots that Stephanie planted is the total number of carrots that she planted divided by the number of carrots in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $55\text{ carrots} \div 11\text{ carrots per row}$ $55\text{ carrots} \div 11\text{ carrots per row} = 5\text{ rows}$